


Lucy in the Sky

by Lupin111



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Humor, M/M, community: qaf_giftxchnge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupin111/pseuds/Lupin111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the QAF Gift Exchange 2012 for Sungaizing85</p><p>Gift Request: Justin with REAL wings + Brian's boner = MERRY XMAS TO ME, nc21 (no children under 21) - ne 85 (no elders over 85 in case they have weak hearts)</p><p>Genre: Le Smut with a dash of magical realism (I believe in wings)</p><p>Pairing/character/theme/focus: Brian/Justin, theme: indecent feathers, focus: non-poultry</p><p>Other specifications: DAZZLE ME ; )</p><p> </p><p>AUTHOR's ORIGINAL NOTES: . Gaaaaaaaaaaaah, I was never any good at Le Smut. I hope you enjoy the story, though. There’s a wee bit of smut… (makes big doe eyes).LMerry Christmas and I hope you have a wonderful 2013!  I’m sorry that this isn’t as smutty as it should be, but my slutty muse has gone into hiding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucy in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Mid or post season 3, during the summer (Cowlip timing is too hard for me to decipher. It’s the summer. That’s really all that matters). 
> 
> Inspired by a true story. More on that after you read the whole thing.

Justin was in some trouble. Some _serious_ trouble. It was the middle of August, but goose bumps had broken out on his arms.

Like a plucked chicken, thought Justin.

Chicken. A flightless bird.

_Oh heavens, I feel nauseous._

Justin rushed to the bathroom, but he couldn’t even manage to dry heave. His stomach, like the rest of his body, was working to logic all its own.

For good measure, Justin brushed his teeth once again and rinsed, now that he was in the bathroom. He washed (scrubbed was a more accurate word) his face, and stared at his reflection.

Shaggy blond hair – check.

Blue eyes – check.

Tanned white skin – check.

Lips that refused to smile – check.

Brilliant white wings – _check._

That’s right; on his back, just below his neck, a set of wings had sprouted. Brilliant white, silky smooth.

Wings.

W. I. N. G. S.

_WINGS._

Like a giant swan. 

Each wing, unfurled, was about the length of his arm.

He had a pair of wings sprouting out of his back. Or sprout-ed, technically speaking.

Justin moved his shoulders back and forth slightly, and could feel the wings starting to flap.

_Oh fuck._

He rushed out of the kitchen, looking for a shot of something – _anything_ \- to calm his nerves.

_This cannot be happening to me. This just cannot be real._

When he made it to Brian’s liquor cabinet, Justin realized he couldn’t drink anything other than water. Who knew what adding alcohol to this situation would do? He could end up growing a fucking beak, for all he knew.

Giving up on the thought of alcohol for the moment, Justin went and sat gingerly on the sofa, making sure not to lean back. He was too afraid to do that. He had drawn the curtains earlier, so the loft was as dark as it could reasonably be on a warm August day. He didn’t bother switching on any lights; the less he could see, the better off he was.

For the millionth time since he woke up, Justin wondered if this was a kind of a waking dream, with no basis in the real world. He was contemplating how he could test the truth of his reality, when the phone started ringing. Justin stared at the phone distrustfully, until the call went to voicemail.

_“Hey Sunshine, still sleeping? What a high, huh? Fucking insane. You ok? Painting your ‘green’? I can’t believe I got roped into working today; but I’m blowing this joint soon. If you want me to pick up food on the way, call me. Or, just call me when you wake up. See you later.”_

Brian hung up, leaving Justin even more nervous than before.

Great, he thought. Now Brian would be home sooner than later, and Justin would have to find a hiding place until he figured out what the fuck was going on, and how he was going to get back to normal.

_Fuck fuck fuck._

Okay Justin, he told himself, think rationally. There were only two possible choices: he was either dreaming, or this was reality.

If this was just a dream, then it didn’t matter what he did, because he would eventually wake up.  

If this was reality, he was going to soon end up in a high-security government testing centre somewhere, if he wasn’t careful.

If he acted like this was reality and it ended up being just a dream, he would have just stressed out for no real reason.

If he acted like this was a dream and it ended up being reality, well, then, he was pretty much screwed.

Which meant that he had to treat this situation as seriously as possible.

Justin rubbed his eyes, not that it did him any good at all.

How how how _how_ had this happened?

Well, that was kind of a stupid question. Justin knew how this had started, though he was rather confused as to how the situation ended up with him sprouting wings, quite literally speaking.

 

* * *

 

**_48 hours ago_ **

 

They were on one of the islands that made up the Allegheny Islands State Park. Brian knew enough important people to have wrangled the two of them permission to spend the day on the island. They had made it to the island by way of a (rather large) boat, which was also carrying a small group of people that were camping on one of the islands. Justin didn’t know – and didn’t care – which island that group was camping on or where they had disappeared to. As soon as the boat had made it to this particular island, Brian and Justin had been off, stopping only to confirm the pick-up time. Brian and Justin were _not_ camping people.

Currently, they were lying on a beach towel on the bank of the river, entirely naked, basking in the sun. Brian was lying face down, eyes closed, pretending to sleep. Justin had been on his back for a while, but now he was sitting up. He had read for a little while, and then he had given that up to just enjoy the moment.

About two months ago, when Brian had found out that Justin had never done LSD, he had merely laughed about it. Justin hadn’t given it any further thought. In his mind, his life was just returning to normal. That was enough.

When Brian had suggested playing hooky from the office and spending the day on the island – a novel experience for both of them – Justin had jumped at the thought. And then he found out the night before that Brian was contemplating them doing acid. Brian hadn’t seemed particularly forthcoming with his thoughts on the subject, so Justin didn’t bother pursuing it. They were going to be away from the hustle and bustle of the city, they would be sunbathing, and they would be naked.  On a Thursday. That was enough of a high.

“Brian, it isn’t that shocking, you know. I mean, how would I have been able to get my hands on acid to begin with? It’s not like I have my own Anita to dish out drugs anytime I want.”

“Pffffft.” Brian made a disdainful noise. “I have to teach you everything, it seems.”

Justin grinned. “And what a glorious day for learning! I can’t believe we’re here.”

“Hmmm…”

“You’re not really sleeping, are you?”

“While you yammer on? Sure I’m sleeping.”

Justin laughed. Slapping Brian’s ass playfully, he got up and made his way into the water. The sun hadn’t completely worked its magic on the water, which was still rather cool. Justin smiled. It was a wonderful contrast with the heat in the air. He bent down, submerging his body into the water.

After playing in the water for a while, Justin looked back to Brian, and noticed that Brian was speaking to some people. Squinting, Justin realized that it was the camping party. He turned back to the water and splashed about some more before making his way back to Brian. The campers had moved on, and had found their own spot on the shore by the time Justin got there. Brian had his legs outstretched and was leaning on his arms, watching Justin.

“Did they ask you to cover up?”

Brian smiled lazily, and shook his head.

Justin knelt next to Brian’s feet.

“You look beautiful.”

 Justin smiled at the comment. “I know.”

The two of them stayed that way for a few moments, just looking at each other.

Slowly, Justin placed his hands on each side of Brian, and slowly began to move his body on top of Brian’s, rubbing wet with dry. He smiled slowly and sensually at Brian, the meaning behind his looks being quite clear. When his came up to Brian’s face, he moved downwards, this time slowly licking Brian as he moved downwards. Before long, Brian’s hands found Justin’s shoulders, pulling him up.

“What are you doing?”

In reply, Justin ran his tongue over Brian’s lips.

“Mmmm…I thought I asked what you were doing.”

“Teasing you.” To emphasize that point, Justin moved one of his hands lower, and started to lightly trace his fingers on Brian’s thighs, moving them up slowly. Meanwhile, his tongue had discovered Brian’s earlobe.

“You know that those people can see us, right?”

Justin’s tongue paused briefly. “Do you care?”

“Kind of.”

“Really?”

Brian’s hands were moving lower and lower on Justin’s back. “I don’t to watch a video of this on Youtube tomorrow.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No.”

Justin smiled, and continued his ministrations, until Brian pulled him back slightly.

“You’re quite the exhibitionist, aren’t you Sunshine?”

He leaned in to kiss Brian. “Somehow, I don’t think that you’re really complaining.”

“If you’re going to continue this wonderful display of skill, I think we should move to a better location. Less sand, less people. A lot more of _this._ ”

Justin inhaled deeply as Brian squeezed him, and then wiggled out of his grasp.

“How about some hide and seek, Mr. Kinney?”

With that, he grabbed his beach towel and turned around and ran away from shoreline into the odd mix of trees and shrubbery that was behind them. Justin was certain that Brian would follow him, so he made his way deeper into the trees, looking for a secluded spot that would do the trick.

“Oh naked Sunshine, where are you?”

Justin chuckled to himself as he heard Brian’s voice close behind him. He placed the towel on the ground, and lay down on top of it. Looking up at the sun peering down from above, he smiled as he felt Brian’s hand on his body.

 

* * *

 

A while later, the two of them were back on the shore, watching the water. Well, Brian was watching the water. Justin was finishing a cupcake; one of the many edibles that he had thought necessary to bring along with them.

“It’s a 14 hour trip.”

Justin looked up. “Huh?”

“Acid. It’s a 14 hour trip.”

Justin grinned. “I have no plans for tomorrow. Even though that’s less than 14 hours.”

“I _do_ have a job, you know.”

“Call in sick? Or, go in late, after 14 hours.”

“Aren’t you clever?” Brian responded sarcastically.  Nevertheless, he leaned over to their discarded clothes, and pulled out a packet of cigarettes from his jacket pocket. Neatly folded inside was a small silver piece of paper.

Justin leaned in as Brian unwrapped it, revealing what looked like small multi-coloured pieces of cardboard. Justin was disappointed.

“That’s it?”

“What did you expect?” Brian handed a piece of the cardboard to Justin.

Justin frowned. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

“Put it under your tongue and suck on it.”

“And then?”

Brian rolled his eyes. “And _then,_ chew on the cardboard and eat it. Or spit it out. As you wish. Like I told you last night, it might be bad trip, ok? If you feel the earth moving and see snakes and cockroaches and shit, you tell me, okay?”

Justin remained silent, watching as Brian followed his own instructions. Reluctantly, he did the same and waited a while before speaking.

“I don’t feel anything. Are you sure this isn’t coloured cardboard? I think Anita pulled a fast one on you.”

“Possibly. Possibly.”

They sat around for a while, debating the usefulness of Anita and contemplating the many times she had sold Brian things that were other than what she had claimed them to be.

Justin looked around, and noticed that the day had become infinitely brighter.

“C’mon, let’s go into the water.”

That seemed better than waiting for nothing to happen, so Justin followed suit.

“Brian, look, you can actually count the waves in the water! Look! I bet I can count how many waves there are from here to the horizon! One, two, three, four…”

Brian started laughing. “You are _sooo_ high.”

“High? On cardboard?” Justin convulsed into giggles. “Nonsense. It’s just a really clear day. I _can_ count the waves.”

Brian grabbed him from the waist and spun Justin around, both of them bursting out laughing as they fell into the water.

“You ruined the waves!”

Brian laughed some more. “Count something else, then. Look. Look at the trees. Look at the colours.”

Justin stared. “There’s like 12 million shades of green…it is _so_ beautiful.”

“Justin, don’t you think you’re tripping to notice that? We wouldn’t normally see 12 million shades of green, would we?”

“Brian, respectfully, nobody trips after sucking on cardboard. It’s just a beautiful, beautiful day!”

For some reason, the idea that it was a beautiful day made the two of them burst out laughing again.

“We’re not tripping?”

Justin looked at Brian soberly. “I don’t know about you, but I’m just happy. It’s a beautiful day, we’re having an awesome time and I’m happy. Happy happy happy!”

“Hmmmm…” Brian looked at Justin thoughtfully. “Maybe you’re right…maybe we’re just happy.”

Justin burst out laughing. “That’s it! We’re just happy!”  

 

* * *

 

Justin sighed. So they had both been wrong.

It _must_ have been more than cardboard, and they had _definitely_ been several shades more than just happy.

And, contrary to Brian’s predictions, the high lasted way longer than a mere 14 hours. Ten minutes hadn’t passed on the island without the two of them laughing, and they had the deepest of conversations without batting an eyelid and getting pulled down by it. They eventually made it off the island, had dinner on their way back to the loft, and spend the rest of the evening having more mind blowing sex.

When Friday rolled around, Brian and Justin discovered that neither of their moods had changed much, so Brian ended up taking a second day off from the office. They watched movies, had a ridiculous amount of showers, and topped it all off with more sex than they could have possibly imagined.

Friday evening, Brian had finally decided that the high had worn off, and Justin had actually agreed. In fact, everything had seemed so normal that Brian had even agreed to go into the office on Saturday morning for some emergency.

Friday night, when they went to sleep, Justin had been normal. Presumably, when Brian had woken up on Saturday morning to go to the office, Justin must have been normal. When Justin had woken up, he had _felt_ normal. When he had gone to the bathroom for the first time, Justin was pretty sure that there had been no wings sprouting from his back.

And then, his sleepiness had worn off, and instinctively, he felt different. There was a slight itchy feeling on his back that he ignored for a while. When the itchiness turned into actually feeling something, Justin had removed his t-shirt and checked out his back in the mirror.

That was when he discovered his wings. They had been rather small at that time, but had grown in almost no time.

Justin wished that he was still tripping, but was fairly certain that he wasn’t. He wished that he was dreaming, but, again, he was pretty sure that he wasn’t.

What the FUCK was he going to do?

Brian would be home any moment now. What possible explanation was Justin going to give Brian about how he had turned into a mythological creature in a matter of hours?

There was nothing to do but to bite the bullet. Justin reached for the telephone, and dialed.

“Yeah.”

“Brian. Hey.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t explain over the phone. How soon will you be back?”

Brian laughed. “Is this a trick into luring me back?”

Justin sighed. “No, I really do have a problem.”

“Relax. I’ll be there in about thirty minutes. Can you hang on until then?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course. See you soon.”

It was the longest half hour of Justin’s life. When Brian walked in, the loft was still as dark as it could possibly be, and Justin sat in bed, the sheet wrapped around him.

“What’s going on? Why is it so fucking dark in here?” Brian walked into the bedroom. “Do you have a headache?”

Justin sighed, for about the millionth time for the day. “It’s a lot worse than a headache. I’m going to turn around and show you something…you can’t scream or freak out, okay? I need you to remain calm.”

It was Brian’s turn to sigh. “What? Insect bites?” He saw Justin’s expression change. “Okay, okay. I won’t ‘freak out’. Or scream. Let’s have it.”

“Promise?”

Another sigh escaped Brian. “Promise.”

Justin turned around. His wings were now too big to accommodate a t-shirt, and thus the bed sheet. Very, very slowly, Justin pulled the bed sheet down, exposing Brian to the wings.

He had expected shock, but not complete and total silence. Justin waited patiently, if also in fear, for Brian to say something. Silence greeted him. Just as Justin had made up his mind to throw a huge tantrum to hide his humiliation (in his state, walking out of the loft was unthinkable), he felt the mattress dip beside him.

“You are so fucking hot.”

Justin blinked in confusion as Brian reached over to kiss him. He just barely managed to pull back.

“Brian, I have wings sprouting from my back!”

“Yes, I noticed. So. Incredibly. Hot.”

“I don’t believe this! Aren’t you worried?”

“We’ll worry later,” Brian said, as he pulled Justin on top of him. Justin felt, in his estimation, what was probably the strongest hard-on that Brian had ever had. “Right now, there are so much more creative things to do with you.”

Brian was as good as his word. He found many, many, many creative things to do to, and with, Justin. Many creative things, all of which successfully distracted Justin from his predicament.

The _most_ creative thing they ended up doing turned out to be a literal dream-come-true for Justin. Brian and Justin wrapped their legs around the other one’s torso, with Brian firmly inside Justin. Which was when he had the bright idea of flapping his wings. Before they knew it, they were both levitating mid-air, with Brian ramming into Justin like there was no tomorrow.

Justin had dreamt this very scenario, minus the wings. And at that moment, he realized that all dreams were capable of coming true.

 

* * *

 

Eventually, Brian and Justin _did_ fall asleep, though they entirely failed to worry together. They had no energy to worry, after multiple mid-air action.

When Sunday morning dawned, Justin discovered his wings were gone. They had just…vanished.

Which was why Brian decided to call Anita.

They needed more of the distinct ‘cardboard’ she had given Brian. Taking three days off from life as the two of them knew it was nothing.

Mid-air fucking was _everything._

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my first experience with LSD, which really did last for more than 14 hours, and all the while on it, I really did insist that I was ‘just happy’ on a ‘beautiful summer day’. Also, while I didn’t grow wings, I’m pretty sure that I had a fairly long conversation with a dog, via various types of barks.


End file.
